1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to commercial waste containers and disposal units. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved container less likely to contaminate its surroundings during storage and its handler during dumping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commercial waste containers and disposal units are traditionally constructed in box shape with structure reinforced by longitudinally spaced channels. Waste is deposited through the top of the container which may be enclosed by secured hatches. The bottom of the container is traditionally constructed of heavier weight material, as for instance of 96 inch wide one-quarter inch steel plate. The standard width of the containers usually conforms to the standard width of commercial metal plate. Several inches are allowed for forming corners.
By virtue of structural means located along the bottom and one end of the container, the container may be periodically hoisted onto a specially constructed truck, or truck and trailer, for transportation, dumping and return. Not all waste materials clear from current art containers during the dumping operation. Residual waste that is trapped in the bottom decomposes and contributes to the rusting through of the bottom of the container. One reason the container is constructed with a bottom plate of greater thickness is to forestall this rusting through. Eventually, the bottom leaks. Frequently the bottom leaks along a weld line. The environment may be contaminated. The container must be repaired or replaced.
Dumping is accomplished by opening a door comprising one end of the container, raising the other end of the container and permitting the waste to slide through the open door. Releasing the seal on the door, even while the container is level, results in a seepage of contents. The handler of the dumping operation is typically contaminated by this process by virtue of the location of the means required to release the seal of the door.
Increased concern for environmental protection, especially against hazardous waste, makes contamination of the environment and handlers by waste from commercial containers undesirable.
Therefore, it is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved waste container and disposal unit that reduces the possibility of contamination of the environment or handlers by leakage or spillage during storage or dumping.
It is feature of the present invention to provide a commercial waste container that dumps more thoroughly, thereby trapping less rust fostering materials.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a commercial waste container more impervious to rusting through.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a means for the handler of the dumping operation to dump the waste without significant risk of being contaminated by the process.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a standard volume waste container with greater durability and yet lighter weight.